My Bestfriend Is My First Love
by PKTS
Summary: Tao, namja manis bermata panda yang bersahabat dengan namja terpintar disekolahnya selama lebih dari 13 tahun, menyadari perubahan pada dirinya! - summary ancur ". YAOI/BL/TAORIS


**My Best Friend is My First Love**

Tittle : My Best Friend is My First Love  
Author : Tukang PLN ._.  
Genre : romance, school life, yaoi , AB TO THE SURD :v :v  
Rated : T (gua cuma bisa bikin rated yang aman doang)  
Cast :

Tao  
Kris

Other cast :

Baekhyun  
Chanyeol  
Joon Myeon  
Yi Xing

nih ff terinspirasi dari lagu Just Be friend nya Megurine Luka, ama dipadu dengan lagu Lucky nya EXO, hingga terasa seperti N*no-nan* ._.  
okeh, tanpa banyak pidato, karena suara gua mahal #plokkk  
langsung aja dimulai ceritanya

hana

Dul

Set!

_Just be friends  
all we gotta do  
just be friends_

05.00 a.m.

Seorang namja bermata panda terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara alarm yang disambungkan ke speaker (lebeh) ralat =_=! Karena mendengar suara alarm yang terdengar jelas, hingga membuat dia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya."Hoaaahmm.. jam berapa ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah ponsel bego /? Nya *plokkk* maksud saya, ponsel pintarnya. "Ahh.. masih jam 5.. aku akan mengerjakan pr ku saja dulu sampai jam 6.." kata pemuda itu sambil menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Setelah dia mencuci mukanya, langsung saja dia mengambil buku pr fisikanya, dan di sampul buku tersebut, tertera nama 'Huang Zi Tao'. Ternyata nama namja panda itu Tao pemirsah ._.)b. Langsung saja dia mengerjakan pr fisikannya sambil sarapan pagi kesukaannya.

Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae!  
Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae! (ringtone hape ceritanya =_=)

Tao langsung kaget begitu hpnya berbunyi dan langsung saja dia melihat ke layar smartphonenya.

_**To : Tao-er**_

_**Hei panda! Apa kau sudah bangun? Sedang apa kau panda? Khekhekhe~  
aku ingin mengganggumu sebentar. Boleh kan? Hihihi**_

_**From : Kris**_

"hahhh.. dari tiang listrik rupanya? Mengganggu saja, aku pikir dari mama.." kata tao kesal dalam hati.

_**To : Kris**_

_**YAA TIANG LISTRIK! Kau mengganggu saja! Aku sedang mengerjakan prku tau! Jangan mentang-mentang kau anak terpintar di kelas, sehingga kau bisa menggangguku! Aku kesal tau! Udah tau pr fisikanya susah! Mending kau mau bantu!**_

_**From : Tao-er **_

"huh! Rasakan itu tiang!" maki tao sambil mengerjakan pr fisikanya kembali. Baru beberapa menit berselang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari depan pintu rumahnya. "ishh! Siapa sih yang mengganggu pagi-pagi buta ini?! Arghhh!" murka tao dan langsung saja dia berlari kedepan pintu untuk membukakan pintu

Ceklekk!

Betapa kagetnya tao ketika yang ternyata mengganggunya pagi-pagi buta adalah sahabatnya sendiri ( baca : kris ). "hi.. panda~" sapa kris sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan itu. "YAA! TI.." belum sempat tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kris buru-buru menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir tao sambil berbisik "sstt! Jangan berisikk! Aku kemari karena aku ingin membantumu mengerjakan pr".

"b.. benarkah?! Huwaaaa, makasih krisss! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik! Ayo masuk! Nanti kau kedinginan lohh~" kata tao dengan girangnya sambil mempersilahkan sahabatnya masuk. "haha, siapa dulu! Kris gituuu~" kata kris dengan ge ernya. Setelah kris masuk, kris langsung saja mengeluarkan buku fisikanya dan mulai membantu tao mengerjakan prnya.

1 jam kemudian.

"S.. selesaiiii! Yeiii!" teriak tao senang. Kris yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa cengo sambil membereskan bukunya. " nah tao, sekarang sudah jam 6 loh.. apa kau tidak mandi dulu?" tanya kris sambil meminum kopi yang sudah disediakan oleh tao. "umm.. okeyyy~ bagaimana denganmu?" tanya tao balik. Kris langsung membuka jaket jerseynya, dan tampaklah dia sudah memakai seragam berlambang "Gousei Senior High School" tempat dimana mereka berdua sekolah. Tao hanya bisa cengo dan langsung berkata "o.. okey, aku akan mandi dulu" langsung saja tao berlari kekamar mandi.

Setelah tao mandi, dia dan kris langsung berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi itu juga. "Hei, tiang.." kata tao yang membuat acara mendengar lagu ala kris (?) itu harus tertunda. "ya panda? Ada apa?" kata kris dengan tampang polosnya (bisa dibayangin? Yang pasti gua ngakak pas ngebayanginnya) "terima kasih.. atas bantuanmu tadi.." kata tao sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "humm? Oh ya.. sama-sama tao-er" kata kris sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut tao. "h.. heyy! Rambutku berantakan lagi kan?! Awas kau tiang listrik!" teriak tao. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek "oh ya? Coba kejar aku kalau bisa!" kata kris dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tao. "AWAS KAU YAAA!" teriak tao dan langsung saja mengejar kris.

07.15 at Gousei Senior High School

"hosh.. hosh.. a.. akhirnya sampai jugaaaa..." kata tao sambil terengah-engah karena dia sudah mengejar-ngejar kris selama 15 menit, dan kini mereka telah sampai di depan sekolah dalam keadaan berkeringat dan bergandengan tangan. "ah iya benar.. kau semangat juga ya tao! Pagi-pagi sudah mengejar-ngejarku.. ah! Apa kau.. menyukaiku tao?" kata kris sambil tersenyum mengejek. "A.. APA?! Tidak mungkin! Lagipula.. siapa yang telah menyebabkanku mengejarmu pagi-pagi, WU YI FAN?!" elak tao sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan menggunakan tangannya secara kasar. Kris yang melihat tao melakukan hal itu sontak mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan langsung mengelap keringat tao.

"Jangan kasar-kasar bodoh! Itu akan membuat wajah cantikmu terluka.." kata kris sambil tersenyum. Tao yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa gelagapan dan merebut saputangan kris "a.. aku bisa sendiri tiang.. tapi.. terima kasih atas pinjaman sapu tanganmu.." kata tao sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam saputangan kris.. dan juga menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipi tao. "sama-sama huang zi tao" kata kris. 'k.. kalau begini.. bisa-bisa aku menyukaimu bodoh..' kata tao dalam hati dan tanpa sadar dia melihat ke arah kris. "apa?" tanya kris. "e.. engga kok.." kata tao sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lapangan.

"hei panda.. ayo kita masuk ke kelas! Hari ini giliran kita piket kan?" kata kris sambil merangkul pundak tao dan menarik tao pergi dari depan sekolah –menuju ke kelas-. "eh?! Oh HOIII! KITA HARUS BERGANTI SEPATU DULU!" teriak tao sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan oleh kris, namun tidak ditanggapi oleh tiang listrik itu."HEIII WU YI FANNN!"

At classroom

"jadi.. kenapa kau tidak kerja?" kata tao sambil memegang gagang sapu dan mungkin, kalau misalnya kris itu bukan sahabatnya, dia akan memukul kris dengan gagang sapu itu sampai gagangnya patah. "aku kerja kok.. lihat nih.." kata kris sambil menunjuk kerjaannya -browsing internet- "kau ini.. KAU YANG NYAPU SANA! AKU AKAN MENYIAPKAN KAPUR UNTUK NANTI!" teriak tao sambil melempar sampu itu dengan sasaran ke arah wajah kris, dan..

BLETAK!

Tepat sasaran bung! Gagang sapu itu tepat mengenai wajah tampan kris. "huh! Rasakan itu namja bodoh!" kata tao dan langsung saja dia kabur menuju ruang guru untuk mengambil persediaan kapur. "auw! Sakit.. aish.. kenapa namja cantik itu kasar sekali sih?" keluh kris sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sakit dan mulai menyapu ruang kelasnya itu. Disisi lain, tao sebenarnya berlari dalam keadaan blushing. 'k.. kenapa namja itu selalu bisa membuatku salah tingkah?' kata tao sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Setelah tao mengambil kapur dari meja guru, dia langsung balik keruang kelas dengan langkah gontai -karena kehabisan tenaga- "hahh.. kenapa aku ini? Aku masih normal kan? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai dia.." kata tao dengan wajah muramnya. "menyukai siapa?" tanya seseorang dibelakang tao. Tao yang kaget pun langsung berbalik, dan mendapati temannya -bersama pacarnya- sedang memergoki tao yang berbicara sendiri. "BAEKHYUN! CHANYEOL! Tumben sekali kalian datang sepagi ini!" kata tao dengan wajah senangnya.

"aku tanya, kau menyukai siapa?" tanya baekhyun sekali lagi, dengan wajah manisnya, yang tentu saja menggoda iman chanyeol -_- . "b.. bukan siapa-siapa kok baekkie! Hehe" tao hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah karena ditanya hal begitu sama temannya. "benarkah? Aku tidak yakin, tao-er.." kata baekhyun dnegan senyum manisnya -tapi evil- . "iya kok! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas! Aku ingin melihat, apa kris sudah menyapu lantainya dengan baik atau tidak" kata tao sambil mendorong kedua pasangan itu kekelas mereka.

At Classroom

Greekk!

Tao membuka pintunya dengan kasar, dan dia pun langsung dibuat kagum, karena kelasnya sudah bersih, dan terlihat kris sedang membersihkan penghapus papan tulis. Tanpa sadar, tao langsung berlari ke arah kris, dan memeluk kris dari belakang, sehingga membuat kris kaget dan hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan penghapus papan tulis itu kelantai dasar. "TIANGGG! Kau yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya tao dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "pandaa! Kau ini membuatku jantungan saja! Iya dong, memangnya kamu, yang langsung saja memukul wajah tampanku dengan sapu, dan berlari ke ruang guru tanpa meminta maaf?" ejek kris sambil menegok ke belakang, dan memperhatikan wajah tao.

"ehehe, sorry wu yi fann~" kata tao dengan muka polosnya. Kris menelan ludahnya dengan susah, dan langsung tersenyum "iya, hari ini kumaafkan! Tapi, kalau kau sekali lagi berbuat hal seperti tadi.. maka aku akan menghukummu!" kata kris dengan senyum evilnya. Tao pun langsung memasang tampang kesal, da mencubit punggung kris. "YAA SAKITT! Kau ini! Tidak usah memakai kekerasan! Sakit tau! Oh iya, bahkan kau tidak sadar, kalau sekarang kau sedang memelukku." Kata kris sambil menahan sakit.

Tao pun melihat ke arah tangannya berada, dan langsung saja pipinya memerah dan melepas pelukannya itu "m.. maaf.. aku tidak sengaja!' kata tao sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kris hanya bisa cekikikan dan mengelus rambut tao. Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat aktivitas 2 orang yang berstatus bersahabat itu, langsung saja berbisik-bisik ria. "psst yeollie.. apa menurutmu, mereka sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya baekhyun sambil berbisik. "sepertinya begitu baekkie.." bisik chanyeol balik. "yasudah.. kita hanya bisa melihat perkembangan mereka selanjutnya." Kata mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

12.00

At break time

"ahh.. masa hujan sih?!" keluh tao sambil meminum susunya. "padahal hari ini aku mau main basket.." keluh kris sambil mendengarkan lagu. "HEE?! BENARKAH?! Kau mau main basket? Kapan?" kata tao sambil menggebrak meja. "ung? Malam ini.. kenapa? Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya kris sambil memandang tao. "umm! Tentu saja! Aku mau ikut!" kata tao dengan bersemangatnya. "baiklah.. nanti kau akan kujemput" kata kris sambil mengembat makan siang tao. "AKHH! Rotiku! Kau.. AWAS YA!" teriak tao sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencubit kris. "eits! Jika kau mencubitku, maka nanti malam tidak akan kujemput" kata kris sambil tersenyum evil. "ukh.. iya iya =3=" kata tao dan langsung duduk untuk meminum susunya kembali.

"ehem.. apa kalian janjian pergi kesuatu tempat?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba. "iya" jawab tao dan kris secara bersamaan, dan langsung menatap baekhyun. "ohh.. hee, tidak salah lagi~" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "tidak salah lagi.. apanya?" tanya tao dengan polosnya "ah.. tidak kok~ sudah, kalian lanjutkan lagi saja makan siangnya, maaf mengganggu~~" kata baekhyun, dan langsung ngacir ke tempat chanyeol. "aneh.." kata kris dan tao secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

16.00

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"huaaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini!" kata tao sambil meregangkan otot tangannya. "iya.. ayo kita pulang!" kata kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "um! Ayooo! Tapi.. temenin aku dulu ke suatu tempat!" kata tao dengan bersemangatnya. "kemana?" tanya kris dengan herannya. "ikut saja~" kata tao dan langsung menarik tangan kris. "eh? Oh.. hoiii! Pelan-pelannn!" teriak kris sambil berlari.

.

.

.

16.15, at pet shop

"GYAAA! IMUTTT!" teriak tao dengan girangnya setelah memasuki toko hewan itu. "eh? Yang mana?" tanya kris dengan antunsiasnya. "YANG ITUUUU! Anjing itu imut sekaliii!" teriak tao sambil menunjuk anjing berjenis golden retriever. "eh? Iya ya.. tapi masih imutan kau.." kata kris secara tidak sadar. "eh? Apa kau bilang?" tanya tao dan menatap kris dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "ah.. tidak.." kata kris salah tingkah. "heee.. aku akan membeli ini untuk ulang tahun victoria tjie-tjie.." kata tao sambil tersenyum. "victoria tjie-tjie? Dia siapa?" tanya kris. "um.. dia sepupuku yang 9 tahun lebih tua dari kita!" kata tao dengan mata berbinar-binar. "ohh begitu.." kata kris sambil melihat-lihat jenis anjing yang ada disana. "kris.. abis ini kita langsung pulang kan?" tanya tao yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan kris. "HOAAA! Kau ini bikin kaget saja" teriak kris yang bikin tao menutup telinganya. "ishhh.. memang kau kira, aku ini hantu apa?!" tanya tao sambil menghentakan kakinya. "hahaha.. iya iya.. abis ini kita pulang kok.." kata kris sambil tertawa kecil. "huuh! Ga lucu! Ayo pulang! Nanti kita tidak sempat bermain basket loh!" teriak tao sambil berjalan keluar pet shop. "tunggu aku!" kata kris sambil mengejar tao yang sudah jauh.

.

.

.

At Tao's home

"kris! Nanti jemput aku yaa.. jangan lupa!" umbar tao sambil masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. "iya tao-er. Entar aku jemput kok.." kata kris di depan pekarangan rumah tao. "ehehehe.. thanks ya udah nganterin aku pulang! Dadaahhh" kata tao sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya. "iya.. dah.." balas kris sambil melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. 'anak yang manis..' kata kris dalam hati.

-Tao Side-

'Huaa! Ke.. kenapa aku ini?! Kenapa tadi aku semangat sekalii?!' batinku sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayanganku ini. "panpan.. apa yang terjadi padakuuu?!" tanyaku kepada panpan (nama boneka pandaku), namun tidak dijawab olehnya. Iyalah.. mana mungkin dijawab sama panpan, dia kan boneka! Ahhh panpann! Aku bingunggg!

Tok tok tok

Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seorang, dan terdengar suara yeoja lembut "tao sayang.. ayo makan.. mama sudah memasak ayam kesukaanmu loh.." ah.. itu suara mamaku..

Apa?! Tunggu?! Ayam?!

"HUAAA! Iya mamaku sayangggg!" teriakku sambil melompat dari kasur, dan berlari menuju pintu, namun karena tidak hati-hati, kakiku tidak sengaja tersandung oleh sesuatu.

GUBRAKKK!

Sial! Aku terjatuh! Rasanya sakit sekalii!. Pintu kamarku dibuka dan terdengar teriakan "kyaaa! Aigo tao-ie! Gwenchanayo?" tanya mamaku dengan nada khawatir.

"Hueee mamaaa! Sakitttt.." aduku sambil memeluk mama. "cupcup.. makanya hati-hati ne! Oh iya sayang.. hari ini papamu pulang dari jepang, dan gegemu pulang dari studynya di amerika loh.." kata mamaku sambil mengelus-elus rambutku.

"benarkah?! Yixing-ge pulang?! Sama papa?!" kataku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Kakakku, Huang Yixing, kuliah di Harvard University, U.S.A. Dia anak yang sering dibanggakan oleh papa dan mamaku, karena dia sangat pintar. Tapi aku tidak iri padanya! Karena dia selalu baik padaku..

"iya sayang.. sekarang ayo turun.. makanannya keburu dingin.." jawab mamaku dengan lembut, dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan mantab.

-Author Side-

Ketika tao sedang makan sambil menonton acara kesukaannya -barbie- (iye, si tao itu suka barbie, gua aja shock pas baca satu fakta itu.. jirrr), tiba-tiba bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi "tao sayangg, bisa kau buka pintunya? Mama lagi sibuk!" teriak mama tao dari atas

"iya mamaa!" balas tao dan langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. "annyeong.. taotao.." sapa seorang pemuda asing, karena wajahnya tertutup oleh kacamata. "n.. nugu?!" tanya tao sambil berwaspada. "hahh.. _oh my godness _tao... _do you forget me? It's me.. your big brother_" tanya pemuda itu sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"GYAA! Yixing ge!" teriak tao dan langsung saja memeluk yixing dengan erat. "_babe_? Dia siapa?" tanya seorang namja di belakang yixing. "Ah.. joon myeonnie.. dia adikku. Manis bukan?" tanya yixing sambil tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"iya.. tapi manisan kau sayang" balas namja itu sambil mencium bibirnya yixing dihadapan tao. "tao? Ada sia.. ah yixing.." kata mrs. Huang di belakang tao. "annyeong umma... _long time no see.._" sapa yixing sambil memeluk mrs. Huang.

"dia siapa humm?" tanya mrs. Huang. "ah.. perkenalkan umma.. dia namjachinguku.. kim joon myeon.." jawab yixing sambil menyikut joon myeon. "ah.. annyeong.. kim joon myeon imnida.." sapa joon myeon sambil membungkuk sopan "ah.. tidak usah sesopan itu joon myeon-ssi.. mari masuk.. kita makan malam.." balas mrs. Huang sambil mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

Saat makan malam, yixing bertanya pada mrs. Huang "umm.. umma.. bolehkan myeonnie tinggal dirumah kita?". "tentu boleh sayang.. karena dia namjachingumu, dia sudah mama anggap sebagai anak sendiri.." balas mrs. Huang sambil tersenyum. "ah.. kamshamnida ahjumma.." balas joon myeon sesopan mungkin. "ne joon myeon-ssi.. santai saja disini.. panggil saja umma.." jawab mrs. Huang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar bel pintu kediaman keluarga Huang berbunyi lagi, dan langsung saja yixing membuka pintu rumahnya.

"ah.. halo kris.. lama tidak bertemu" sapa yixing sambil memasang senyum ramahnya.

"ah iya.. halo yixing-ge.. tao ada dimana? Aku ingin mengajaknya bermain basket" jawab kris sambil mencari-cari tao.

"tao? Dia sedang makan di dalam. Ayo masuk dulu, diluar sedang dingin cuacanya" ujar yixing sambil mempersilahkan kris masuk.

Kris pun segera masuk ke dalam dan melihat Tao yang sedang bercanda dengan umma dan satu orang asing yang berada di dekat mrs. Huang.

"ah yifan.. selamat malam" sapa , dan langsung saja mengalihkan perhatian tao.

-Tao Side-

'Uhuk! Mwoyaaa?! Kris sudah datang? Cepat sekali dia!' pikirku sambil menatap kris.

"ahjumma.. _who is he_?" aku mendengar joon myeon gege bertanya kepada mama, mengenai siapa itu kris.

"um.. joon myeon-ge.. _he is kris, my boyfriend_"

"jinjja?"

Gawat! Aku mengatakan hal yang salah! Omo.. eottokhae?

"Ah! A.. annio! _I mean, he's my bestfriend_!"

Aku langsung melirik kris, dan aku melihat dia tersenyum evil. Omo.. _What the hell he's thinking about_?!

Tiba-tiba, kris langsung saja menarikku dan memelukku.

"KRIS!" astaga! Apa ada, orang yang ditarik dan dipeluk secara tiba-tiba itu tidak kaget? Aku sangatlah kaget dan ingin sekali menonjoknya, namun, entah kenapa itu tidak bisa kulakukan.

"_he's my boyfriend. Any problem_?"

"_nothing_"

"_glad hear that_"

Aku menatap kris dengan pandangan tak percaya, dia.. dia bilang.. aku PACARNYA?! Mungkin sekarang pipiku sudah memerah sempurna.

"kris! Mengapa kau bilang begitu?!"

"itu kenyataan kan? Kalau kau adalah pacarku"

"ige mwo.."

"aigoo... anak-anakku sudah dewasa rupanya"

"MAMA!"

"bukan mama yang mengatakannya"

"HAA?! Kalau bukan mama.. lalu..."

Aku, yixing-ge, joonmyeon-ge, dan kris langsung menatap ke arah pintu.

"PAPA/APPA!" teriakku dan yixing-ge secara bersamaan.

"hai semua.. wahh.. ramai sekali.. oh? Ada yifan rupanya.. lalu ini siapa?" kata papa bertubi-tubi sambil melihat ke arah joonmyeon-ge.

"umm.. appa.. kenalin, ini Kim Joon Myeon, namjachinguku" Yixing-ge langsung saja memperkenalkan joonmyeon-ge pada papa.

-Tao Side end-

Yixing memperkenalkan namjachingunya itu kepada "umm.. appa.. kenalin, ini Kim Joon Myeon, namjachinguku"

"annyeonghaseo.. Naneun Kim Joon Myeon imnida.. choneun yixing-ssi namjachingu" Joonmyeon memperkenalkan diri secara sopan kepada sambil membungkuk sopan.

"ah.. tidak usah sesopan itu joonmyeon-ssi.." kata dengan ramah (juga) .

"papaaa.. tao mau main basket dulu ne?" tanya tao sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

"iya tao-er.. hati-hati ne! Dan yifan, tolong jaga anakku baik-baik" kata sambil memberi nasihat pada kris.

"ne ahjussi.. saya akan menjaga 'pacar' saya sebaik mungkin" jawab kris sambil tersenyum ramah.

Tao langsung menarik kris pergi dari situ dan berlari menuju lapangan basket dekat sekolahnya. "KRISS! KENAPA KAU BILANG BAHWA AKU INI PACARMU HAH?!" amuk tao sambil meng-_headlock _kris.

"ya! Appo! Baik-baik aku minta maaf! Lepaskan! Sakit tau!" jawab kris sambil memberontak.

Tao langsung saja melepaskan headlocknya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kris.

"dasar! Jangan membuatku ke ge-eran.."

"hah?"

"hah?! Kau hanya menjawab hah?!"

Tao langsung saja mendorong kris dan membuat kris terjatuh, dan tao langsung duduk di perut kris sambil menarik kerah baju kris.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS SEPERTI INI KRIS?!"

"tao.."

"KENAPA AKU SELALU BERDEBAR-DEBAR KETIKA BERSAMAMU?! KENAPA.. kenapa.."

"t.. ta.."

"aku menyukaimu kris.. hiks.. aku menyukaimu.. hiks.. aku tau ini salah.. aku.. aku tak ingin persahabatan kita yang sudah kita jalani selama lebih dari 13 tahun ini berakhir.. hiks.. tapi.. tapi.." Tao pun langsung menunduk dan mengelap air matanya secara kasar.

Kris langsung saja memeluk tao dan menenangkan tao.

"tao-ie.. apa kau mau tau, apa yang kurasakan saat ini?"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan menganggukan kepala secara perlahan-lahan.

Kris langsung saja menarik tangan tao dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!

"ce.. cepat sekali.."

"iya.. inilah yang aku rasakan selama ini.."

Tao langsung saja menatap kris dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "k.. kris.. jangan bi.. mmphh!" Tao kaget karena tiba-tiba kris menciumnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap tao.

"Tao.. tatap aku"

"ke.. kenapa.. kau menciumku?"

"ini karena aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, huang zi tao.."

"K.. kris.."

"iya tao.. aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu"

"nado kris.. nado.."

Kris pun memegang pinggang tao dengan mesra, dan mulai menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"k.. kris.."

"sst.."

Kris langsung saja mencium tao dengan mesra, dan tao pun mulai membalasnya dengan memeluk kris.

Kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia di lapangan basket.

_So lucky to have you  
So lucky to give your love~ _

~END~

AKHIRNYA SELESAIII~~  
JIRRR, INI GUA BUAT HAMPIR SEBULAN DOHHHH  
MAAF KALAU JELEKKK *bow*  
REVIEW JANGAN LUPA YAAA~~!

Salam Hangat : Author-ssi ._.


End file.
